Miss Lilly the Pink Whiskers
Whiskers Miss Lily The Pink(VWF106) was born on February 17,2006 in the Whiskers Mob. Her mother was Mozart. She was born with three litter-mates, Wollow,Ju Drop and Karim. Miss Lily The Pink and her siblings survived to adulthhod. In August her mother Mozart was evicted from the group by Flower along with three other Whiskers females, Kinkajou,Armanita Ditch,De La Soul, and they formed Starsky Mob with Lazuli and Young ones males. Flower gave birth to three pups. Afterwords she gave birth to two pups. In 2007 the Whiskers group numbering over fifty members split up into two groups. One group was led by Flower while the other was led by Rocket Dog. Miss Lily The Pink and her sister Ju Drop were in the splinyer group while her two brothers were in the half of the Whiskers. Rocket Dog gave birth but her litter died with one pup who died above ground. Whiskers splinter group struggled to find food under Rocket Dog's leadership and spats were breaking out. After a week apart the Whiskers group reunited and Flower took dominance in the whole group without any challenge from Rocket Dog. Life in the Whiskers Mob returned to nrmal, Flower and Rocket Dog aborted litters. The group was still at their largest and had a big advantage over other groups. Then by the end of 2007 while the group was out foraging, Miss Lily The Pink's grandmother, Flower, was bitten by a cape cobra snake and sadly died on January 25,2007. After a few weeks after Rocket Dog won dominant female of the group over the other females. In March fifteen members of the group left and formed Aztecs Mob. Rocket Dog struggled to lead the group and soon five males, Zaphod,Logan,Alonzo Mourning,Ningaloo and Orinoco left the group and formed Incas Mob which then migrated into the Aztecs group. Miss Lily The Pink and her sister and two brothers were still in the main Whiskers clan led by Rocket Dog. After a few weeks she began to evict females from the group. She evicted Hawkeye,Cruise,Petra and Cheetara and they formed Baobab Mob. Miss Lily The Oink's brother Wollow left the group along with Ningaloo who returned from the Aztecs after the Incas joined Aztecs. They went roving but Wollow returned. Ningaloo joined Kung Fu Mob. By the time Wollow returned to Whiskers he found that his sister Miss Lily The Pink was being evicted. Rocket Dog then evicted Miss Lily The Pink along with Finn and Ju Drop from the group. Toyota In September 2007 the three females were teamed up by three wild males, Greegan,Van Der Wethuzine and Bracken and formed a new group, Toyota Mob. Finn was the oldest female of the three females and established her dominance and became the dominant female of the group. Greegan took male dominance. Then in November Finn and Ju Drop were pregnant. Ju Dop aborted. Finn gave birth to four pups, Morgs,Trimple,Crisp,Ross. Then in January Miss Lily The Pink and Ju Drop gave birth to a mixed litter of five pups, Stop It,Tidy Up,Clean Up,Jump Up,Stamp Too. By February Jump Up was predated. In April Finn gave birth to four pups,Mice,Lickerstick,Stamp,VTYP016. By early May VTYP016 disappeared. In July Bracken left the group but returned within a few days. Ju Drop was pregnant but aborted. By September both Miss Lily The Pink and Finn were pregnant. In October Finn gave birth but her litter was killed by Miss Lily The Pink. She than gave birth to three pups, Pinky,Grouch,Dwindle. In November Finn lost dominance to Ju Drop. Ju Drop evicted Finn from the group. In January 2009 Ju Drop gave birth to four pups, Blister,Taranicle,Cliver,Pit Pot. By early February Ju Drop disappeared. Miss Lily The Pink took over as dominant female. In April Miss Lily The Pink gave birth to four pups, Superman,Langman,Kripple Jan,Paymaster. In June Miss Lily The Pink , Stop It and Morgs were pregnant. Morgs aborted. Stop It gave birth but her litter was lost. Miss Lily The Pink gave birth to four pups, Pirate Hake,Captain Hook,Quizer,VTYF031. By August Stop It was pregnant but aborted in September. In December Miss Lily The Pink aborted her litter. By Jannuary 2010 Stamp Too disappeared. Three males left the group and two returned to the group. Then in February Miss Lily The Pink gave birth to four pups, VTYP032,VTYP033,VTYP034,VTYP035. VTYP035 was predated by February. In March she gave birth to four pups, VTYP036, VTYP037, VTYP038, VTYP039. Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:Toyota meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Dominant female meerkats